1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to attachment systems for staple line buttress materials. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to systems and methods of temporarily attaching staple line buttress materials to an anvil and staple containing cartridge of a surgical stapling instrument.
2. Background of Related Art
Surgical stapling instruments, or “stapling devices”, are employed by surgeons to sequentially or simultaneously apply one or more rows of fasteners, e.g., staples or two-part fasteners, to body tissue for the purpose of joining segments of body tissue together. Such devices generally include of a pair of jaws or finger-like structures between which the body tissue to be joined is placed. When the stapling device is actuated, or “fired”, longitudinally moving firing bars contact staple drive members in one of the jaws. The staple drive members push the surgical staples through the body tissue and into an anvil in the opposite jaw which crimps the staples closed. If tissue is to be removed or separated, a knife blade can be provided in the jaws of the device to cut the tissue between the lines of staples.
When stapling relatively thin or fragile tissues, it is important to effectively seal the staple line against air or fluid leakage. Additionally, it is often necessary to reinforce the staple line against the tissue to prevent tears in the tissue or pulling of the staples through the tissue. One method of preventing tears or pull through involves the placement of a biocompatible fabric reinforcing material, or “buttress” material, between the staple and the underlying tissue. In this method, a layer of buttress material is placed against the tissue and the tissue is stapled in conventional manner. In more recent methods, the buttress material is positioned on the stapling instrument itself prior to stapling the tissue. An exemplary example of this is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,594 to McKean et al. In McKean et al., a tube of buttress material is slipped over the jaw of the stapler. The stapler is then actuated to staple the subject tissue and secure the buttress material between the tissue and staple line to reinforce the tissue and staple line.
Some novel surgical staplers utilize fasteners or clips to temporarily connect buttress material to the jaws of the staplers. However, in some instances, it would be desirable to mold or machine structure into the jaws themselves to facilitate attachment of correspondingly structured buttress materials. It would be further desirable to provide such structure in a manner which does not interfere with the operation of a knife blade associated with the jaws.